Cheyne-Stokes respiration is common in patients with advanced heart failure and its impact on circulatory function is unclear. To explore this issue, we determine arterial pressure and muscle sympathetic nerve activity (MSNA, peroneal microneurography) during phases of Cheyne-Stokes breathing in hospitalized patients with heart failure.